


Christmas cupid

by smileypower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fanboy japan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/pseuds/smileypower
Summary: America invites the whole world over for Christmas and Japan decides to play cupid





	Christmas cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justtokeepreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/gifts).



> hello Ö, This story is from Japan his pov, I hope you like it i tried >.<

I don’t really celebrate Christmas that often. Normally I just sit in my home not really doing anything. The last time I actually celebrated it was a few years ago with Italy and Germany. I also once celebrated it with Greece, but he fell asleep and didn’t wake up and I just awkwardly sat in his house with a dozen cats staring at me. But this year America invited the whole world too celebrate Christmas with him, Big mistake. It’s absolutely chaos. Prussia is hanging up mistletoes everywhere which results in many awkward kisses, Hungary therefore is chasing him with her pan. Austria is crying about how Christmas songs are a shame to music. Switzerland is threating everyone who even looks at Lichtenstein with a gun, Belarus is trying to get under a mistletoe with Russia and is also threating everyone who even looks at Russia, France is trying to get everyone too kiss him even when they aren’t under a mistletoe, Romano is throwing tomatoes at everyone and everything is just utter chaos. But instead of sitting somewhere in a corner waiting for this day too be over I am going to try to make this Christmas better for at least a few people. I already got it all planned out. I am going to play cupid this Christmas, I am going to get all of my ships together this year. I am going to start with the easiest one, Germany and Italy

 

I stand up from the chair where is was sitting in and start searching for Italy. The thing with Germany and Italy is that for one Germany wont confess. He is way too awkward and stubborn for that and he still thinks Italy just sees him as a friend.  
Italy on the other hand wouldn’t mind confessing if I can convince him there is a chance Germany likes him back which shouldn’t be that hard since Italy is quite gullible. And I have thought of the perfect idea to get Italy too confess.

I finally spot Italy and walk to him. “Hello Italy can I have a word with you please.”

He turns around and happily smiles at me. “Ve~ Hello Japan, Sure what do you want to talk about?”

“Well you like Germany right?”

He blushes a little and smiles brightly. “Si, I really like doitsu!” His smile disappears after he said that and turns into a frown. “But doitsu just sees me as a friend.”'

I sigh, some people are so dense. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you. Did you know that when you confess your love too someone on a Monday when it is Christmas they can’t reject you and will like you back?”

His face lits up with excitement. “Really?!”

I nod. “Really.”

“Thank you for telling me Japan I am going to confess to doitsu! Ciao”

I watch him excitedly run too Germany and hug him. I am not sure what they are talking about but the blush on Germany his face makes me think my plan has worked. It isn’t until is see Germany hesitantly kissing Italy that I am sure my plan has succeeded. I silently cheer. One ship sailed only six more to go.

 

Second easiest, Spain and Romano. The thing with them is that Romano doesn’t really trust people about them liking him, which is pretty understandable since so many people prefer his brother over him. All I have to do is convince Romano that Spain does like him, and I again have the prefect idea to get them together.

I walk to the chair where Romano is eating a tomato while looking quite grumpy.

“Hello Mr Romano”

He looks up at me. “What do you want?”

“This might be a bit of an strange request but can you please go stand behind that curtain?”

He raises his eyebrow at me. “Why would I do that?”

“You will find out soon but can you please do it?”

He rolls his eyes and stands up. “Whatever, it’s not like this Christmas can become any worse anyway.” He walks towards the curtain and stands behind it.

I then walk away to Spain. I tap his shoulder. “Mr Spain can you come with me for a moment? I want to ask you a few questions.”

He turns around. “Si, of course”

I walk back towards the curtain and stand in front of it. I turn around to face Spain who is looking at me confused. 

“This might be kind of an direct question but you are in love with Mr Romano right?”

He blushes bright red and happily sighs, “Si, I do, Why?”

“Can I ask you why?”

“Of course! I love everything about him. His cute face what lit’s up when he sees pasta or tomatoes and how he pretends to not care about people and is rude to them but when you take the time to get to know you will notice he really does care and is very nice even though he tries to hide it and he is very protective about his brother which I think is adorable and.

before he can finish his sentence Romano storms out from behind the curtain and grabs Spain his collar pulling him down and kisses him. Spain stands there looking in shock for a few moments before he happily kisses back.

I grin and walk away from them. That’s number two. Time for number 3

 

. Its time I am going to pair up some Nordics and I am going to start with the youngest Nordic, Iceland. He and my brother Hong Kong both pretty obviously like each other both neither of them has the guts to confess, but I know someone who can confess for Iceland. That puffin of his.

I put some birdseeds on the table a few minutes ago in the hopes that it would attract his puffin. I look at the table and too my surprise his puffin is actually sitting on the table eating the seeds. I walk to the puffin. 

“Uhm hello? You can talk right?” 

The puffin looks up at me. “Yes, why?”

“Well I am pretty sure Iceland likes Hong Kong and I know for a fact that Hong Kong likes Iceland but both don’t want to confess and I thought that maybe you could confess for him.”

The puffin looks at me with a blank stare before saying sure and flying off too Hong Kong who at the moment is talking too Iceland. The bird lands on Iceland his shoulder and starts talking.

A few seconds later he flies away again from a very red Iceland who is yelling at him. Hong Kong just stands there in shock before wrapping an arm around Iceland his waist and kisses his cheek. Iceland his face turns even more red and lets his head fall on Hong Kong his shoulder.

I smile and silently cheer again. That’s three. Next is Denmark and Norway. Getting one of the to confess isn’t that hard. I think Denmark doesn’t mind confessing but the thing here is that Norway won’t admit he likes Denmark back that easily. I again have a plan to get them together, Jealousy. If I get Norway to become jealous there might be some progress. I walk over to where Denmark is sitting. 

“Mr Denmark?”

looks up at me and smiles brightly. “Yes?”

“This might be and weird request but can you go flirt with Mr Finland please.” He looks at me with and confused expression.

“Okay?” He walks over too Finland who is talking too Sweden and wraps an arm around his shoulder and starts what I think is flirting. Finland looks completely obvious and starts talking back with a happy look on his face. Sweden on the other hand is glaring at Denmark with a scary look on his face. Sweden isn’t the only one who notices this. In the corner of my eye is see Norway slowly walking closer to the trio until he is close enough to hear what they are saying. After a few minutes of Denmark flirting with Finland Norway still hasn’t done anything and I am afraid if he keeps flirting like this Sweden will try to kill him. I am about to walk to them until Denmark hugs Finland while ruffling his hair and I can see Norway his eyes narrow. A few seconds later Norway storms to Denmark and pulls him down with his tie kissing him. He quickly lets him go again and walks away. Denmark stands there confused for a few seconds before running after him.

I smile, that’s four, next one Sweden and Finland.  
I look towards them too see Sweden possessively holding Finland close at him. Finland is giggling and snuggling into Sweden.

I guess I don’t have to do anything to help them anymore so I guess five down two more too go.

 

Next ones, Russia and China. I think they could already have been together if it wasn’t for Russia his creepy sister. But I have a plan! Kind off. It probably won’t work but I can always try.  
I walk to china. 

“Hello Mr China”

He turns to me. “Hello aru.”

“Can I ask you as question?”

“Of course what is it?”

“Well” I look towards Russia, He is standing somewhere in a corner, probably hiding from Belarus. Which he isn’t doing a good job at because I can see Belarus staring at him from the other side of the room with a creepy smirk on her face, or rather she is looking above him? I look up to where she is looking at. A mistletoe. I groan. Prussia must have put that one up. In the corner of my eye I see Belarus starting to walk towards Russia.

“She can’t actually go kiss him right? They are family aru!.”

I turn towards China and smirk. “Indeed, you should go to him and kiss him first so Belarus can’t do it.”

China groans and walks to Russia. Russia looks to China and waves to him but before he can say anything China points at the mistletoe and kisses Russia. Before Russia can react Belarus runs at China and chases after him with her knifes. Russia who finally recovered from the shock also runs after them trying to stop Belarus from stabbing China.

Another ship sailed? Sort off? Its good enough. 

 

Time for the final ship, England and America. And this is going to be hard because one America is very oblivious so I for him to understand that England likes him England has to confess and straight up tell America he likes him, which England as the tsundere he is would never do. I think they both need a push into the right direction. And with that I mean an actually push, Because that’s my plan. Pushing them into each other. More like pushing one of them into the other but whatever.

I slowly walk towards England and America who are bickering about who knows what at the moment. I slowly walk up behind England and give him on hard push which makes him bump into America and both of them fall to the ground.

I quickly run away, not wanting them too know I was the one who pushed England and have both of them being mad at me.

When I turn around I see a happy looking America with a red faced England in his lap. 

I look around me and see all of the other couples happy sitting together. I guess all of my plans worked out. 

I smile. I guess Christmas isn’t that bad after all.


End file.
